Light and Dark Alike
by demon4665
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive has a dream about a strange girl he later comes face to face with, he brings her into his home to try and learn about who she is and why they seem to be connected. Just as a romance blooms, the unthinkable happens and threatens separate Ciel from his new found love.
1. A Dream Like No Other

A/N- For this story you w can envision Ciel at any age, but you may want to think of him as a bit older. Otherwise some of this could get a bit awkward. The girl is his age. I really could use all of the constructive criticism I can get so PLEASE comment if you have suggestions, if you like it, or if it is bad enough that you just want to hate on it (I really hope that doesn't happen though). I really hope you enjoy my story!

Light and Dark Alike

She was beautiful. Her light hair brushed the tops of her shoulders as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes, glittering like the ocean where the surface is lit by the sun, bore into him, filling him with a strange fear and longing. A longing to be near her. To protect her. To hold her in his arms. A fear that she would disappear like a wish of smoke. "Ciel." Her voice was like a soft, sweet music as it washed over him. The way she looked at him was odd. There was something mysterious about her, like she held a secret he felt he had to learn. "Ciel, please."

"Ciel! Wake up!" He woke confused to find that the girl was gone, and in her place was Sebastian. When he looked around he realized where he was. Lying in his bed in his private room.

"Are you alright young master? You look dazed," Sebastian said as he poured a fresh cup of tea. Earl Gray. He began helping Ciel ready for the day while he awaited a response.

"I'm fine," Ciel responded in a flat tone. "Strange dream that's all."

"May I ask what this dream was about my lord?"

"A girl." Seeing Sebastian's expression, he quickly added, "Just some girl I've never seen before. That's it!"

Sebastian finished buttoning his shirt before bowing low to the ground. "My apologies Master." He exited the room wearing a smirk on his lips.

-Black Butler-

Shortly after breakfast and morning tea, Ciel found himself in the carriage with Sebastian on his way to town. They were on their way to pick up his new walking stick. His favorite one had been destroyed by his clumsy servants.

Ciel gazed bored out the window. There were people rushing around the streets as usual for London. They were almost to the small shop when a specific person caught his eye. A girl about his age in a flowing white dress. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl from his dream. Curiosity and apprehension rose in his chest. "It's her," he whispered.

"Who? The girl from your dream, sir?" Sebastian looked out the window just as the girl caught sight of the carriage. She stared as it passed. "She is pretty, sir," Sebastian said and chuckled when Ciel hit him in response.

When he looked back, she was gone.


	2. Spying! How Rude!

"Sebastian, find out all you can about this girl. I will meet you back at the estate." Ciel was curious. Why did he dream about her? Who was she, and why did he feel compelled to her?

"As you wish Master." With that he Sebastian stood, opened the door, bowed low to the ground, and disappeared out of the moving carriage.

-Black Butler-

Ciel mounted the steps just as the door to his manor flew open. Sebastian stood on the other side of the threshold waiting.

"So, what did you learn?" Ciel waited eagerly.

"The girl's name is Cecily Noel Highstar. She is the daughter of a shoemaker. Her parents died when she was young. She had no outside family. She was adopted by a family of nobles, hence the name Highstar. She is currently in London with her family to visit relatives."

"That's all?" Ciel was seriously annoyed. They had learned nothing of value. "There is a reason I had that dream. There is something about her, and I intend to find out what it is!"

"And how exactly do you purpose we do that, my young lord?"

-Black Butler-

Ciel did not like the situation. He's hadn't known what else to do. He knew it was wrong, but he had to figure out who this girl was. Spying was certainly not his preferred way of getting to know a person, and yet here he was hiding in a closet with a demon watching an unsuspecting young girl.

Was dressed odd for the year. She wore a white dress that was cut, shockingly, above her knees in the front and down by her ales in the back. The long sleeves were lace, and there was a black leather belt around her waist. She was barefoot as she danced around her room.

"Cici my playmate/ come out and play with me/climb up my apple tree/slide down my cherry tree/climb up my rainbow/open my large wood door/and we'll be jolly friends/forever more more more," the girl sang sadly. It sounded like a child's song. One she should have certainly out grown. "I can't believe it. Two more days just two."

She looked up in the direction of the closet and saw two red eyes and one blue. She gasped with fear and shock. She had seen them. "Cecily! What are you doing?"

She looked down at her attire. "Dancing." So that's why she was dressed so odd.

"Come in here! I must speak with you!" The voice came from the room next door.

"Coming ma'am!" With that she padded out of the room.

-Black Butler-

"Well that was useless," Ciel muttered as they entered the manor.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find more, sir. Would you liked your evening tea in your study tonight young Master?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

-Black Butler-

Cecily was tired. She had gone through a long day. It hadn't been eventful. There was still one thing worrying at the edge of her mind. Those eyes she has distinctly saw three eyes looking at her through the crack between the closet doors. She had ignored it at the time, but now it was bothering her. She supposed it wasn't that big of a shock they were watching her. She only had two days left. Of course they would be monitoring her.

Then she heard a knock at the window behind her. Her whole body stiffened at first as she turned to see who was outside her second story window. It was him. Just him. She relaxed a bit as she slid the window open.

"Hello," she said a bit nervously as she looked into those red eyes. It has been years since she has seen him.

"Hello Cecily."

"Malorin. What are you doing here so soon?"

"I have come to take you to my current master's house. With the day drawing near I cannot risk letting you out of my sight."

"I see," she replied in a sad voice. "New master? What does that mean your name is now? What do you do now?"

"They call me Sebastian now, and let's just say I'm one He'll of a butler." He then gently took her hand and pulled her out the window and into his arms.

-Black Butler-

Ciel sat in his study sipping tea for a long while. He had been thinking over the events of that day. It had all been so odd. He tried, but he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Oh right she has a name. Lady Cecily Noel Highstar. He then heard something from down the hall. It was voices. Sebastian's and...someone else's...? Who's voice was that? It was oddly familiar in a chilling sort of way. There was a knock, then Sebastian strode in.

"Young Master, I have brought someone to see you. She will be our house guest for a few days. I thought you might be interested in having her stay for a while." He stepped out of the way to reveal a girl in an odd white dress. Lady Cecily.


	3. The Unexpected Dinner Guest

A/N- Thank you to those who are already reading my story! Please share it with your friends! It really means a lot!

"You must be Lady Highstar. Very pleased to meet you. I am Ciel Phantomhive," he said as he came forward to greet his unexpected guest. He lightly kissed the top of her hand, and gave the slightest of smiles when she blushed. No one who didn't know him well would have noticed.

"I am very pleased to meet you Lord Phantomhive," she said giving a low curtsy. Ciel noticed she was still barefoot. She obviously did not know she was coming in advance. How on earth did Sebastian managed to get her here without saying her to death? He could have always kidnapped her, but then she wouldn't have been so calm.

"Sebastian, show Lady Highstar to her quarters so she can clean up for dinner. Report back to me before seeing to dinner preparations. I must speak with you."

Sebastian frowned slightly at that before saying, "Of course Master." He then lead Lady Cecily out of the study and down twisting corridors. They finally arrived at a door which she assumed was one of the many guest rooms in the manor. "Your quarters Madame. I hope they are to your satisfaction. Call if you need anything Madame." He bowed low one again before turning to leave.

"Wait! Sebastian! I must ask you. Does Lord Phantomhive know why I'm here?"

"No my lady."

"If we could keep it that way, just for the mean time, I would be very grateful."

"Of course my lady." This time he simply bowed with his head before turning on his heel to walk back down the corridor.

Cecily closed the door and walked to sit on the grand bed. As she did so, she couldn't help but lapse into her little song. "Cici my playmate/come out and play with me/climb up my apple tree..."

-Black Butler-

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sebastian stepped into the study.

Ciel looked up, and there was a curious glint in his eyes. "Yes. I just wanted to know- How did you get her to come here willingly? I would never have thought that you could have gotten her here completely un-traumatised so easily."

"If I couldn't do this much for my master, then what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?"

-Black Butler-

Ciel stood outside the doors to the dining room waiting for his guest to arrive downstairs. When she began descending the steps he saw Sebastian had obtained a pair of shoes for her. An eager smile flashed across her features. She really was beautiful. Her smile was bright and seemed to light up the whole room. It was almost contagious. Unfortunately it was not enough so to bring a smile to Ciel's face. "Good evening Lady Highstar," Ciel greeted her.

"Please, call me Cecily. My lord, thank you for your hospitality."

"I would like it if you called me Ciel as well."

"Of course, Ciel," she gave in with a little smile.

"Shall we?" Ciel offered the lady his arm and lead her to her seat before pulling the chair out for her. He took his own place beside her at the head of the table. Sebastian entered and placed heaping plates of steaming food in front of each of them. Salmon and lobster. Delicious! About halfway through the meal Ciel made an attempt at conversation.

"So Sebastian tells me you are a dancer...?"

"Well...um...Yes, actually. That is the purpose of this attire. I suppose I look completely out of sorts in it. It is meant to allow me to move freely. I have been dancing for years now..."

"You have no need to worry. You look absolutely lovely. May I ask a favor? Would you be so kind as to grace us with a short performance? I truly am curious." He waited anxiously for a response. He needed to get close to her so he could access the information about how they might be connected.

"I'm afraid I'm not at all any good-"

"Nonsense! I'm sure you're lovely! Come on. Sebastian and Mey-Rin will provide us with music."

index?&desktop_uri=%2F  
(Play this during this scene)

Cecily walked out into the main entrance hall where there was plenty of space and removed her shoes. When she reached the center of the room, she began. She twirled and leaped and chassed around the whole room. Ciel watched in awe. She was so graceful, so gorgeous he had trouble keeping his jaw from hitting the ground. He now understood the point of the dress. It flowed elegantly around her yet stayed out of her way. Her movements were so perfect. They melted together carefully. Each motion was so smooth. It was impossible not to stare. All of the servants- Bardroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin- everyone was watching in awe.

About halfway through the song Cecily danced her way over to Ciel. She took his hand and twirled herself a few times before pulling him in to ballroom dance with her. He looked up into her eyes and saw something. Something he had never seen in anyone's eyes before. He knew it was reflected in his own. He felt his heart melt. He could have danced with her all night, but instead, the song ended.

"Thank you for the lovely dance Ciel," she said and curtsied.

"It was my pleasure Miss Cecily." He bowed low to the ground.

"Tonight has been lovely Ciel!" They began walking up the stairs with the servants following. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun and did so much in one night!"

"It seems we have done everything right then. Is there anything else we might treat you to during your stay?"

Cecily thought for a moment. There was one thing she hadn't gotten to do, which was very unusual to skip over. "Your parents." Ciel stiffened all over. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them yet."

"And you never will," Ciel growled before storming off into his room.


	4. Heart and Longing

A/N- warning!t this chapter may be found awkward and/or inappropriate for younger parties. Read with caution! (Because of an "Intensely romantic scene" if you know what I mean ;D )

"Lady Cecily, wait! Please Madame. Let me explain." Sebastian was chasing her down the hall. She came to a halt outside her door. She span to face him.

"I'm just so confused! What did I do? What did I say? He was fine just a few moments ago!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. He was special to her. She felt something for him, but she wasn't sure what. She didn't want to ruin the friendship or whatever it was they had, because it could be the last one she ever makes.

Sebastian opened the door for her and followed her in. "Please sit, Lady Cecily. I believe it was the mention of his parents which set him off. You see, on his eleventh birthday, this manor was attacked. Burned to the ground. He escaped, but his parents did not. Those who set the fire took him captive and used him as a slave for several months. They branded him with their symbol and sacrificed him. In death, he summoned me. Sounding familiar to you?" A flood of memories hit her as tears began to fall from her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. He continued on with the story. "He wanted revenge on all those who helped send him to Hell. I became his sword. And his butler. Once he has had his revenge I will take him."

-Black Butler-

Ciel sat on his bed gazing out the window. Sebastian had not come to prepare him for bed yet. He sat quietly looking at the moon. He had upset her and he knew it. He couldn't believe he had stormed off like that. He was such a fool! He shouldn't be blaming himself! It was her fault for prodding a soft spot. Then again, she didn't know. There was a soft knock on the door. Sebastian. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and closed. "I-I'm sorry," a small voice sang. He looked up to find it was Last Cecily.

"What?" Ciel was confused.

"Sebastian told me about your parents. He told me the whole story actually."

Ciel swing his legs around to face her with his feet hanging off the bed. "Oh," was all he said.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She brushed a few stray strands out of his eyes. " Cici my playmate/ come out and play with me/climb up my apple tree/slide down my cherry tree/climb up my rainbow/open my large wood door/and we'll be jolly friends/forever more more more," she sang to him sadly. He looked up to her eyes with a questioning gaze. "It was the last thing I heard before it all."

"Before what?"

"Before my small house was burned down one night. I heard it coming from outside the window. It was a song they used to sing to me. That night they died as someone else sang it to me. A man I thought to be a family friend. Apparently he was some part of a cult. He helped them kidnap and enslave me. Months went by. Then they dragged me out of my cell, chained me to a table branded me and sacrificed me. The whole time I heard him in the crowd singing that children's song to me as I died."

Silence. Ciel didn't know what to say. He hadn't known there were others who had gone through the same crap as him. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Like you, I then summoned a demon. My desk was different though. All I wanted was to live. I wanted him to bring me back, make sure I was adopted by a good family, and and lived a good life without him or my past around. Time. That's all I wanted. Time to live. And I got it."

"Really? That's all you wanted? No revenge?" He was genuinely shocked.

"No. They had torn my down so many times that all I wanted was to get up. I wanted to live. To find family again. To be happy again. To feel beautiful again." She spoke the last one sadly, clearly saying it hadn't come true.

That surprised Ciel. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "You are beautiful, Cecily. Do not let anyone tell you different."

"That is very kind of you Ciel." They were very close together now. "But you would be the only one to think that. I am not beau-"

Ciel kissed her, cutting her off mid sentence. "You are...don't let...anyone...tell you different," he gasped between kisses. It was a passionate kiss. His warm lips fed the fire burning for him in her soul. Every time he touched her it was like a slow burning fire. Hot and passionate, yet gentle. Ciel's hands came up, one to cup the back of her neck, the other the small of her back. Her hands tangled in his black hair.

She had never snogged anyone before. When she realized that her first would be her last, she decided to take it a bit farther. She tore his jacket off his arms and back. They leaned deeper and deeper into the kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall off easily. She undid the hooks at the throat and neck of her dress as Ciel found the buttons going down her back. His hands were shaking.

What we they doing? He thought to himself. She should not be condoning this let alone helping. He didn't care any more. He loved her. He loved her more than he had ever loved Lizzy.

Her discarded dress fell to the floor. Fire spread up and down her body as he stroked her. He was so careful, waiting for her consent to do any thing. As the dress fell to the floor their entwined bodies fell to the bed. Ciel was pressed on top of her. It hurt a bit, but she didn't care.


	5. Waking From a Dream

Sebastian strode gracefully down the hall to his young Master's room. Daylight spread across the floor from under the door. He slipped his tall figure through the door quietlyand walked toward the bed. Sebastian was shocked by the site. Master Ciel and Lady Cecily lay undressed wrapped in the blankets together. Their bodies were entwined in the spooning position. Well this would be awkward. Sebastian was just turning to leave the two alone when he heard a screech. Lady Cecily had woken and realized they'd been seen.

The noise woke Master Ciel quickly. "Huh? What's going on? Why did you scr- Sebastian," he gasped waking out of his dreamy haze. He automatically tried to help Cecily cover her bare body.

"Sorry for the intrusion Master. My lady." Sebastian did not turn around in attempt to keep their embarrassment at a minimum. "I simply came to wake you. I was unaware of your and Lady Cecily's...interaction together last night or I would not have entered. Please accept my sincerest apologies." He quickly exited the room to let Lady Cecily dress.

-Black Butler-

Sebastian's hands moved swiftly up Ciel's shirt securing the buttons. The silence was becoming deafening. "Sebastian."

"Yes, Master?"

"About...this morning...you are not to mention to anyone the events of last night or dawn. Especially Lizzy. Understood?"

"Of course, Master. I shall not breath a word of it."

"Good."

-Black Butler-

Things had been a bit more tense around Sebastian that day. At least for Cecily.

She was envited to join Ciel's activities through out the day. Breakfast passed slowly and silently, but soon it was time for Ciel's lessons to begin. First was his violin lesson. Cecily was invited to watch and listen. Sebastian was an amazing teacher clearly. Ciel played wonderfully, producing sweet beautiful music. During one piece of truly exquisite playing she took the liberty of dancing to the soft tune. Ciel watched in wonder.

"That was lovely Ciel! Sebastian, you sure are a marvellous teacher. I wish I could play like that," she gushed when the piece had finished.

"Have you ever played before," Ciel asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Come here. I'll teach you," he said offering her the instrument.

"Oh, no. I couldn't..."

"I insist." He took her hand and walked her over to the music stand. "Can you read music at all?" She nodded and smiled. He helped her place the violin under her chin before standing behind her. He reached one arm around holding and guiding the hand on the strings. He guided her bow hand with his other. He helped her play the notes off the page, naming the note as they played it.

Cecily couldn't help being distracted. His body was so close to hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. She could feel his breath on her neck sending chills down her spine. His hard body was practically pressed into hers. She could feel the hard strength of the layer of muscle on his stomach as she leaned into him. He was slightly taller than her which was perfect when he went to kiss the top of her head. Chills went through her and she lost all will to concentrate.

Sebastian had exited the room leaving the two alone. Ciel seemed to sense her lack of concentration. He placed the instrument carefully on the desk. He sat down in a chair and pulled her into his lap. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. One hand combed through her short, soft, dirty-blonde hair. The other stroked her cheek bone gently.

He tilted his head up and brought her face down to his. Her fingers tangled into his silky hair. She moved to hover over his body deepening the kiss. He pulled her frail frame hard to his body, stroking her back. Their bodies fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

The door suddenly opened. Sebastian...Again. "Lunch is ready, Sir."

-Black Butler-

Lunch looked fantastic. The food had just been served when Lady Cecily stood. "Excuse me. I'll be back in a moment. I need the washroom."

"Sebastian, show Lady Cecily to the nearest washroom please."

"It's alright I'm sure I can find it on my own."

"Don't be silly! I insist," Sebastian said leading the way out of the dining room. As soon as the doors closed behind them he spoke. "Cecily, you really should be more careful."

"Excuse me. I am not sure what you mean exactly."

"Master Ciel. Stay away from him. For his sake."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I can't help it! He's special. I think I'm in love with him."

"Well try. Stay away from Ciel Phantomhive. For your own good," he growled. The threat was clear in his voice.

"Fine. Have it your way then. I'll be in my room. Goodbye!" Cecily stormed off up the stairs, tears spilling from her eyes


	6. Life is a Nightmare

A/N- Rae H. is me. :)

~~~~~~ When you wake from a dream expecting light, and instead you are plunged into darkness. Your world is over and sadness awaits you~ Rae H.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cecily stayed in here room for the rest of the day's activities. She was running out of time to be here, and Sebastian wouldn't even let her enjoy it while she could. She spent the day sitting in the window seat singing. She had to tell Ciel. To say goodbye. She simply didn't know how.

Sebastian came in once to leave afternoon tea. "I'm sorry my lady," was all he said before exiting. She had barely touched it by nightfall.

It had become late. The sun had set. The sky was cloudy leaving the sky pitch black above the manor. It was around eleven o'clock when there was a soft rapping at the door. Cecily didn't even move. Her guest let himself in. She was expecting Sebastian coming to check that she had not crept out to see Ciel.

"Cecily, are you alright?" She only nodded in response. He shouldn't be here. "It's just...you left luncheon so early...and I haven't seen you since." He genuinely seemed worried. "Did I do or say something to offend you? If so...I'm sorry..." He just realized how rare it was he said something like that.

"It is not you. You have been nothing but kind." She was trembling.

"If not me then what?"

She had to find the courage. She couldn't just leave this place without telling him why she would disappear. "I cannot be with you Ciel. I want to with all my heart, but I cannot."

"Why Cecily? Why not?"

"Because I'm running out of time here," she said, her voice trembling. Tears poured over her face against her will, yet she did nothing to stop them.

"What do you mean? You can stay here as long as you want."

"Not HERE here. Here as in in this world." At this Ciel's eyes widened in understanding. Cecily pulled the hair from off the back of her neck revealing her contract symbol. "My contract is almost up. I told you I asked for more time. That allotted time is coming to an end."

"How long do you have?" Worry and devastation crept into Ciel's voice. She looked down at her hands. Ciel grabbed hold of them willing her to respond. "How long," he asked, this time harsher.

"'Til midnight." She looked up into his shocked eyes. He sank down into the window seat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" There were tears in his voice.

"I did not want to burden you." She watched his reaction carefully.

He looked as if she had slapped him. "Burden me?! How is it not a burden now? I just found out you are going to die far before your time, and you think waiting would be less of a burden?" He gazed at her with tearful eyes. "You fool," he moaned. "It is not your time."

"You're right. It is not my time, because my time has long passed. I should have died when I was eleven. Instead I was given many more years."

"So you are not at all upset about tonight?" He seemed surprised and confused.

"It is not that I regret the deeds I have done, but the unknown of the death that awaits me."

"What do you mean by that?" He really couldn't grasp that dying was not what truly upset her.

"My only regret is that I did not get to spend more of my life with you. I do not mourn my own passing that is to come. I must say, it does sort of scare me though. I do not know what is to come. Will it hurt? Will it be frightening?" Chills ran through her at the thought of the unknown manor of her awaiting death.

"Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?" He was trying to keep his voice level.

"Just stay here with me. Just hold me until the time comes."

Ciel pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Will you sing to me," she requested hopefully. She buried her face in his neck and listened as he sang to her.

"Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparks in the air, we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time"

With her face in his neck, she could feel the warm steady pulse beneath his skin. His body warmed her chilled bones. They sat holding each other and rocking side to side for a long time.

"Remember when I swore  
My love is never ending  
And you and I will never die  
Remember when I swore  
We had it all  
We had it all

I'll sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away"

It was nice. His voice was beautiful and soothing beyond what she had expected.

"Once upon a time we used to burn candles  
We had a place to call a home  
The dream that we lived  
Was better than divine  
Every day was like a gift  
Once upon a time

Remember when you swore  
Your love is never ending  
And you and I would never die  
Remember when you swore  
We had it all  
We'd never fall"

His arms around her were comforting. They formed a barrier between her and her worries. Cecily supposed they could have spent the time snogging as they had earlier, but this was better. It was more calming. This was a moment that would stay with her forever.

"Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep  
Fade away, the twilight is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away

No reason to lie  
No need to pretend  
I'm grateful to die  
To live once again  
I'm fearless to fly  
And reach for the end  
And reach for the end  
ohhohhhohhhohhh"

The minutes ticked by. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Sail away

Sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away

Sail away  
The night is calling my name  
Sail away"

The clock struck midnight


	7. Destinies Alike

The door flew open. "Malorin." Cecily's hand flew to her contract Mark. Ciel knew that had to be the name of the demon coming to take her. A figure strode through the door. Shock penetrated Ciel's bones paralyzing him for a moment.

"Sebastian?" Ciel was extremely confused.

"Are you ready my lady?"

"I suppose so, Malorin. Just one moment please. Just to say goodbye," Cecily pleaded.

"Sebastian is Malorin?" Ciel was still shocked.

"Malorin is the name he went by when I summoned him."

Ciel couldn't help the feeling of betrayal running through his veins. Sebastian had come to take her away from him. It could have been any of thousands of demons, but instead it was Sebastian.

Cecily leaned in close to Ciel to whisper in his ear. "I love you now and always will. I shall wait for you in Hell...My darling Ciel." She kissed him one last time. It was not the same burning, urgent kiss, but instead it was gentle and lingering. She then turned and walked hesitantly toward the demon butler.

He seemed to sense her fear, because he leaned in to whisper to her like a poem. "'Girl, You lived your life like a sleeping swan. Your time has come To go deeper. Girl, Your final journey has just begun. Your destiny chose the reaper. No Fear; Destination Darkness. Girl, The rain falls down from the northern skies Like poisoned knives With no mercy. Girl, Close your eyes for the one last time. Sleepless nights From here to eternity. No Fear; Destination Darkness. No Fear; Destination Darkness. No Fear.' You are a strong girl, so have no fear my dear."

"No fear; destination darkness," she whispered back. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her bridal style.

Ciel stood just as they disappeared through the window. "I love you," he called out to her.

He could hear her song fading in the distance. "Cici my playmate/ come out and play with me/climb up my apple tree/slide down my cherry tree/climb up my rainbow/open my large wood door/and we'll be jolly friends/forever more more more."

Ciel cried out in his distress. He covered his face with his hands. He tangled his hair in his fists as he fell to the ground in anguish. Everything he loved he lost. His parents, his future, and now his one true love. He found himself curling into a ball on the cold floor. He then did something he had not done in the longest time.

He cried.

-Black Butler-

When Cecily came to she was on a boat in an elegant white dress she had never seen before. They were in a long stream that ran through a forest. In the water she could see clips from her life play before here eyes. Green lights whisped through the air all around.

"Thoughts of those who passed through your life," Sebastian said answering her unasked question.

"Is the journey always like this?"

"It is almost always something similar."

The ride was peaceful, but ended to quickly. They reached a bend in the river where they stopped. Sebastian scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the woods. The reached a tiny clearing. It was surrounded by a circle of trees. There were two boulders of just the right shape, size, and position to form a large chair. She gazed around. Everything but the boulders was covered by vines that had grown out of control from their bushes. On the vines were hundreds of perfect black roses. Sebastian stepped out into the clearing.

"So this is were it ends. This is were I shall breath my final breath." Sebastian set her in the boulder-chair.

"Yes my lady."

"Will you always be there for Ciel?"

"Yes."

"Why? What is it in the contract that prohibits you to leave his side, unlike with mine?"

"The position he put me in. You see, I am simply one Hell of a butler."

"So, will it hurt?"

"It will a bit. I am sorry. I will try ever to be gentle."

"No. Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me. It's proof I had a life worth living."

"Indeed my lady." Sebastian bowed low to the ground before removing his gloves. He walked nearer and leaned in close to Cecily. His red eyes were the last thing she saw before the pain plunged her into darkness.


End file.
